User blog:Michi Loves Muffin/Best Generation 6 Pokemon (Round 2)
It's time for Best Generation 6 Pokemon! Just like with Gen 5, not everyone knows this gen so I will provide a link to the pokemon of this gen right below (note: this link does not show hoopa unbound, primal kyogre, or primal groudon): http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Generation_VI_Pok%C3%A9mon Now, with this gen we see the introduction of Megas. So for the early rounds to make it fair, everyone must elim 1 gen 6 original pokemon AND 1 mega. You will also be allowed to protect 1 gen 6 original pokemon and 1 mega until top 60. As per usual with my blogs, confirms will be required for all elims. As for protections, I've decided that if someone has already elim'd the poke you wanted to protect, as in, that pokemon has been voted and confirmed, you cannot protect that poke. BUT if you protect the poke after someone has voted it but before it has been confirmed by anyone, that poke will be officially safe and the person who voted it must change their vote. BONUS NOW THAT WE'RE INTO ROUND 2: As a gift, everyone who voted round 1 is going to get 1 deconfirm. The catch? It has to be used before the pokemon that have been immuned are un-immuned aka before we officially reach top 60. A pokemon that has been deconfirmed will be immune for the round they were deconfirmed on and the round after. Now onto the pokemon! Remember to have fun! (Note: I am not putting the megas and gen 6 originals in two separate lists because eventually we wont be doing double elims where we elim 1 of each every round) '---Remaining---' #Chespin #Fennekin #Braixen #Delphox #Froakie #Frogadier #Greninja #Bunnelby #Diggersby #Fletchling #Fletchinder #Talonflame #Scatterbug #Vivillon #Litleo #Pyroar'''-Immune until top 60''' #Flabébé #Floette #Florges #Skiddo #Gogoat #Pancham #Pangoro #Furfrou #Espurr #Meowstic #Honedge #Doublade #Aegislash #Spritzee #Aromatisse #Swirlix #Slurpuff'''-Immune until top 60''' #Inkay #Malamar #Binacle #Skrelp #Dragalge #Helioptile #Heliolisk #Tyrunt #Tyrantrum #Amaura #Aurorus'''-Immune until top 60''' #Sylveon'''-Immune until top 60''' #Hawlucha #Dedenne #Carbink #Goomy #Sliggoo #Goodra'''-Immune until top 60''' #Phantump #Trevenant #Pumpkaboo #Gourgeist'''-Immune until top 60''' #Bergmite #Noibat #Noivern'''-Immune until top 60''' #Xerneas #Yveltal #Zygarde #Diancie'''-Immune until top 60''' #Hoopa #Mega Venusaur'''-Immune until top 60''' #Mega Charizard X'''-Immune until top 60''' #Mega Charizard Y #Mega Blastoise #Mega Pidgeot #Mega Alakazam #Mega Slowbro #Mega Gengar #Mega Kangaskhan #Mega Gyarados #Mega Aerodactyl #Mega Mewtwo X #Mega Ampharos'''-Immune until top 60''' #Mega Scizor #Mega Heracross #Mega Houndoom #Mega Sceptile #Mega Blaziken'''-Immune until top 60''' #Mega Gardevoir'''-Immune until top 60''' #Mega Sableye #Mega Mawile'''-Immune until top 60''' #Mega Medicham #Mega Manectric #Mega Sharpedo #Mega Camerupt #Mega Altaria'''-Immune until top 60''' #Mega Banette #Mega Absol #Mega Salamence #Mega Metagross #Mega Latias #Mega Latios #Mega Lopunny #Mega Garchomp #Mega Lucario #Mega Gallade #Mega Audino'''-Immune until top 60''' #Mega Diancie #Primal Kyogre #Primal Groudon '---ELIMINATED---' 123. Chesnaught 122. Mega Glalie 121. Mega Mewtwo Y 120. Klefki 119. Mega Abomasnow 118. Avalugg 117. Volcanion 116. Mega Tyranitar 115. Clauncher 114. Hoopa Unbound 113. Mega Aggron 112. Mega Beedrill 111. Clawitzer 110. Mega Rayquaza 109. Barbaracle 108. Mega Swampert 107. Spewpa 106. Quilladin 105. Mega Steelix 104. Mega Pinsir SIDENOTE: If you wish to elim either Primal Groudon or Primal Kyogre they count as Megas for the purposes of this game, figured I should clarify. For this round please continue to elim 1 gen 6 original and 1 mega. Category:Blog posts